<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The moon shines brightest during night by roerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461795">The moon shines brightest during night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roerie/pseuds/roerie'>roerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Opposites Attract, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roerie/pseuds/roerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched him from the shadows. He was everything she wasnt, a child of the sun,he was warm and happy and she fell for it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The moon shines brightest during night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watched him from the shadows, far, far away. She watched him everytime she had the chance. Oh,she was in love , she fell so hard it was painful and pitiful. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him how he is her sun and light,how his smile was blessed by the Sun himself and how his voice felt like a summer breeze. She wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't. She didn't dare go near him,didn't dare look him in the eyes,her place was in the shadows, far away from the light. </p><p>    She was a spawn of darkness ,a child of the dead. People feared her ,they ran away from her, and for good reason. She was used to it,  she really didn't mind. She got used to be alone in the shadows, she was at peace with herself and her destiny. That's how it was supposed to be ,she and her demons away from the living, but of course the gods had to be entertained. </p><p>    It happened out of nowhere,really. She will always remember the day when he was the only one of the bunch who noticed her. For the first time someone smiled at her ,she felt warm and fuzzy inside. She wanted so bad to befriend him and just be around him but she couldn't, the shadows have no place in the light. She couldn't let him see the darkness, the pain and the screams of the dead which became familiar to her.</p><p>    So she watched from afar as her ray of sunshine spread warmth and love around. He was the sun,he was the light and the warmth,he was alive ,but she? No,she was his opposite, everything he was, she wasn't so there was no place for her in his life. How dare she even think about such ridiculous ideas.</p><p>But one day it happened again. She doesn't know if it was because she was careless or the boy was really sharp,but he smiled at her again. Her cheeks got warm,her heart grew twice the size and she was sure she felt those butterflies everyone keeps talking about. Oh but this was only the beginning. He didn't only smile at her, he waved and he came towards her.  She was panicking, this wasn't supposed to happen. When he reached her , he took her hand and gave her a pice of paper then, with one last smile , he left. </p><p>Oh gods, he knew about her? Does this mean that he knew it at along or did he just found out? Oh ,the embarrassment and panick that followed after that were agonizing. How do normal people do this? She calmed herself and looked at the note. The only words there we're " lake , after midnight" . Yeah ,she'll probably go  right now and drown .</p><p>But she did go after all , she muster her courage and went to the lake. It was midnight, the sun was long gone and now his sister was awake , shining on the night sky. There , sitting down on the grass was her ray of sunshine. He was there, waiting for her. </p><p>She approached him slowly without noise,she really didnt want to scare him away.  Before she could say anything , he got up , smiling , and reached for her hand. She gave it to him , and as they were shaking hands he said:<br/>
"Nice to finally meet you"<br/>
And she knew , now she knew that it was all in her head. They were opposite of each other , he was everything that was alive and warm , and she was a child of darkness and a daughter of death , but after all, the moon shines brightest during night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>